I Care About You
by Maemagic
Summary: FAN-FANFICTION! Take off of Lily Rose's "HP and the Year of Truth" A little Harry and Ginny fluff scene, for everybody who's tired of waiting for LilyRose to get them together.


( T/N: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A LOT OF JUNK ABOUT HOW I AM COPYING, SOMEWHAT, LILY'S STUFF! I am just getting that out right now because I know that there will be a lot of conflict about it when this story is posted. I am warning you right now that this is like what Lily did for the 38th chapter of "Year of Truth". THIS is what I get for reading it before I go to bed. I was in the middle of a good dream, and suddenly woke up with this idea. It is now 1 o'clock in the morning and I am wide awake! I knew this idea would drive me crazy if I didn't get it down, and I am technically not even supposed to be awake so if I get caught, I will not rest until I get Mrs. Weasley to help me make a Howler and send it to her. If you don't like BSB, I apologize, but keep reading and ignore it if you want to, because this story, in Lily's eyes anyway because I read it to her first, is better than the first. I better get a lot of good reviews for what I am going through right now! {just kidding, though I wouldn't mind it.} )  
I Care About You  
By: Lily Rose's Biggest Fan  
  
*~*~*  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
*~*~*  
  
Sally watched as Harry paced Charlie's room, asking himself once again that horrible question. "To look, or not to look, that isss the quessstion. Whether 'tisss better for you to get caught and sssuffer the consssequencesss of telling her-"  
  
*~*~*  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
*~*~*  
  
"Since when have you found time to read famous Muggle literature?" Asked Harry skeptically.  
"I don't know. I think it wasss when I wasss sssearching the attic?" She said with what only could be described as a shrug. "Harry, you were almossst caught once already. Do you want to repeat that?"  
Harry ran a hand sheepishly through his hair. "I know Sal, it's just that she is so beautiful."  
  
*~*~*  
Tell me why  
I can't be there where you are  
*~*~*  
  
"All I can sssay iss, don't expect me to sssave your ssskin again." She said, turning to go back to sleep.  
"Thanks Sal." Harry walked across the hall and gave a slight push to her door that was already open. It opened a little more, enough for him to see but not be seen himself.  
She was awake, writing in her journal again. He smiled as he saw that on the wall behind her bed hung the poster of her favorite band, Golden Sky, Navy Stars, that he had gotten for her last Christmas. He watched her again, and then was startled to see her put a hand to her throat. 'She can't be wearing the necklace now, can she?' He thought . . .  
  
Ginny touched the necklace. It was warm. But Harry's asleep in bed, how can it be warm? She looked to her door and saw the outline of a certain 15 year old boy.  
"Harry? Is anything wrong?"  
"No. Uh . . . I couldn't sleep. Thinking about the prophesy, you know, and I wanted to talk to you about it but was afraid of waking you up."  
"Well, I've been awake for a while now. What's wrong?" She asked making room for him to sit next to her on the bed and putting away her journal.  
"I don't know. It's just weird you know? My whole life is pretty much mapped out for me, it's like I have no say." He said with a sigh.  
  
*~*~*  
There's something missing in my heart  
*~*~*  
  
"Harry, you do have a say. You have a say on how you fight Voldemort, you have a say on what weapons you use, you have a say . . . in who you fall in love with." Harry turned to look at her more fully. Had he heard a hesitation when she said " you have a say in who you fall in love with"? Could this possibly mean that she loves me? He had to investigate further.  
"What if she doesn't love me?" He asked, a mischievous glint appeared in his eye.  
It was a good thing it was so dark because Ginny didn't think she had ever blushed so hard in her life. "Well . . . Uh . . . you're nice and . . . um . . . friendly."  
"You know Rose, that isn't exactly the most convincing tone I've ever heard." He said in a joking voice, but inside he was being torn a part. 'So she doesn't love me. I can live with that.'  
"Harry," Ginny said, rising, "I don't think I should be the one that you're talking about this to." She turned and started to occupy herself, looking for something she couldn't even know what she was looking for.  
*~*~*  
There's no where to run  
I have no place to go  
*~*~*  
Harry rose slowly off the bed and walked over to her. Before he could think about what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt happy as he felt a gasp escape her. He brushed back some hair behind her ear and whispered, "I feel like there is no one I can go to lately."  
She turned around in his arms. She looked into his green eyes thinking maybe he was joking, but the glint that had appeared just a couple of seconds ago had disappeared, and Harry's face was suddenly grim and serious. "Harry, how can you even think of such a thing? There is me and Sally, and I know you can write to Pawn and Books if you wanted to. Not to mention Heather and Sirius." She looked at him again then pulled away, tears welling up.  
*~*~*  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
*~*~*  
  
Harry was startled to see her cry. What had he done? "Rose, don't cry. Please." He tried to put his arms around her, he wanted to comfort her, but she slapped his hand and he drew back.  
"You love somebody, don't you Harry?" She asked, sounding furious.  
Harry stepped toward her. They were so close he could feel her breath. "I am. But I am also afraid of your reaction. You're my best friend, I care about you. And I care about your opinion."  
She wiped her tears away. "Thanks for finally being honest. Tell me who she is, I won't mind. I only want you to be happy."  
Harry wrapped his arms slowly around her waist again. "Would you do anything to make me happy?"  
"Yes." She responded in a shaky voice.  
"Tell me if you really did get over your crush on me."  
  
*~*~*  
How can it be you're asking me  
To feel the things you never show?  
*~*~*  
  
She forced herself out of his arms once again. This was what she had been dreading She was going to tell him the truth, and he'll end up with some other girl. "Well," she hesitated and then it just burst out all at once. "It's not like I haven't tried not to love you. Especially since we became best friends. But you try to stop loving someone when you've loved them for more than half your life-"  
Harry could only gape at her. She looked scared out of her mind that he wouldn't say anything. "Harry? I'm so sorry."  
  
*~*~*  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
*~*~*  
  
Harry looked at her again. He had to tell her his feelings, too. He just couldn't open his mouth to say it. ' Come on and tell her! What are you waiting for?' He thought, but still the words wouldn't come out.  
  
*~*~*  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
*~*~*  
  
"Harry, I think you better go." Said Ginny quietly, obviously very upset.  
"Ginny, I-I love you, too." He said quickly.  
*~*~*  
Tell me why  
I can't be there where you are  
*~*~*  
  
"What?" She looked at him in disbelief.  
"I love you." He said again.  
*~*~*  
There's something missing in my heart  
*~*~*  
  
"You're not just saying that are you?" She asked, not sure if she was ready to believe him or not.  
Harry leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away, and it was Harry's turn to look afraid. "What?" He asked.  
"There's just two things I want from you Harry James Potter." She said seriously.  
"What?" He asked again.  
"Well, one to get a bigger vocabulary than 'what', and two, don't keep your feelings inside that long again. You were driving me crazy."  
Harry smiled. "Now can I kiss you?"  
"What do you think?" Harry smiled and leaned down again . . .  
  
Ginny seemed to forget everything. She forgot all their problems. She forgot that he was only wearing boxers and she was wearing a light night gown. She didn't want the kiss to end even though she knew it would have to eventually. It felt good to finally let it out. She felt his tongue press lightly against her lips, and she opened to let it in. They went on like this for even I don't know how long until Sally came in.  
"Well! It'sss about time!" She said loudly. They both pulled a part reluctantly to look at her. "I though you two would never get it together!"  
"Yeah," said Ginny happily leaning against Harry.  
"You know what the only problem is now Rose." Said Harry seriously.  
"What?"  
"How are we going to tell Pawn?"  
  
(T/N: Did ya like it? Again, sorry for the BSB thing if you don't like them. And sorry for the outburst in the first "t/n". I was just angry because I all ready had this story done and written down to send to Lily, and typed in my computer for my on benefit. Then I got this idea and had to pretty much rewrite the whole story over again on paper, edit some of the stuff on the computer, add some of the talking to fit with the song, cause not all of the stuff fit exactly right for the song. And all this without getting caught. Now I think you see why I was so irritated. I'm sorry for yelling at Lily. She is a very sweet girl, really, and it's my own fault for reading the story before bed, I should have learned from the last time. "From the Lion's Mouth" was also created in the middle of the night.  
Just a little, ah, it's not really a reminder, but I can't think of the word for it so we'll call it that anyway. I might switch fanfics back and forth between Harry Potter and the Year of Truth and Harry Potter and Wormtail's Revenge. *Phone rings* Who could that be? *Picks up the phone before parents wake up* Hello?  
  
Lily: Hey! Tish?  
  
Me: Lily? What is it?  
  
Lily: Nothing, just seeing what you're up too.  
  
Me: At two o'clock in the morning?  
  
Lily: Problem?  
  
Me: *sighing* No, I just better stop writing. My new T/N is getting ridiculously long, so I'm going to close it up.  
  
Lily: Oh. Hi everybody! You know I'm mad at you, you get to write all the H/G fluff  
  
Me: And who's fault is that? You have your plot line that you have to go by * does an evil laugh*  
  
Lily: * sigh* I know.  
  
Draco: *His voice in the background* Lily? Who are you talking to?  
  
Me & Lily: Poof you, Draco.  
  
Me: *giggles* See ya! Review!  
  
Lily: Who, me?  
  
Me: *sigh* No, the fans.) 


End file.
